i wander on (until someone else is saved)
by mother-strucker
Summary: Based on 4x18. Kurt and Rachel make a surprise visit to McKinley, and two gunshots ring out. Instead of Brittany, it's Kurt that is trapped in the bathroom, alone, and in need of rescuing. Klaine. K for implied themes of school violence


Waking up to the shrill sound of Rachel Berry shouting in his ear is not something Kurt Hummel would usually enjoy at six o'clock in the morning, however when he opens his eyes to find her with a mug of coffee, a suitcase and two plane tickets to Lima for spring break, he guesses he can forgive her.

* * *

_Hey Dad!_

Hey bud! Everythin' alright?

_Yeah, me and Rachel just got off the flight, we're just gonna stop of at McKinley to see everyone and then we'll be on our way to you._

It's good to have you back home for a while, Kurt. I really missed you.

_I missed you too Dad. Love you. See you soon._

* * *

'So, Tina told me spring break for them starts in two days,' Rachel explained, holding the door to McKinley High School open, and Kurt stepped in, 'but I don't see any harm in us popping in. And it's been so long since we've seen them.'

Kurt nodded, and they made their way through the school hallways, Kurt slowing down as they got nearer the choir room. Rachel noticed, and turned.

'Hey,' she said, placing a hand on his arm, 'Don't be nervous. You and Blaine are still friends, and I'm sure he'll be really happy to see you.'

Kurt nodded.

'I guess...' he said, looking down, before raising his head and smiling at her, 'listen, let me just use the _toilette, _and then we can go in?'

Rachel nodded, laughing slightly, and Kurt smiled back at her, before entering the toilet. Locking the cubicle door, he placed his bag on the ground.

_**BANG**_

* * *

'Everyone spread out and hide, spread out and hide-'

The glee club members rush to crouch behind stacks of chairs, and the piano they so dearly loved.

'Are we even sure those were-' Blaine started, before quickly being shushed by everybody else.

Sudenly there was a frantic knocking on the door. Will hesitantly looked through the glass panel of the door, taling in a short breath.

'Oh god, it's Rachel.' he said, running to the door and opening it. She ran in,tears streaming down her face.

'Rachel, what are you doing here?' Will said, leading her to sit behind the piano with him and Coach Beiste

'We wanted it to be a surprise.' she hiccupped

Blaine looked up 'We? What do you mean-'

'Mr Schue, what's going on,' she clamored, crouching down beside him 'Is everyone okay?'

Will stood up and looked around.

'I think we're just missing Tina.' he said, 'but she's a smart girl, she'll be hiding somewhere, or she would have gotten out already. Is anyone else not here?'

There was silence, before Rachel let out a gasp.

'K...Kurt's in the bathroom. He...He went in just before the gunshot, he's probably still there.'

Blaine, who had been sitting with his knees drawn up, feet to the floor, and his head in his hands, looked up, his eyes wide.

'What?' he whispered. He stood up, brushing off the hand Artie had placed on his leg, trying to keep him down., 'I have to go get him.'

He walked to the door, Will and Coach Bieste ran over to him, holding him back. He struggled, shouting his protest.

'Listen Blaine!' Will said, turning him around, 'You are putting everyone here in danger. Look at them.'

Blaine looked around the room, taking in their tears and the fear in their eyes. He turned to Will.

'How do you think Kurt feels right now?' Blaine said, pushing out of the teachers grasp, 'He' s in there, maybe all alone. I let him down once...I can't let him down again.'

Will looked at him, mulling the point over in his mind.

'Listen, you stay here, I'll go and get him-'

'No, Mr. Schue. They need you.' the boy explained, gesturing to the other students in the room with his hand. 'Even if you went, I'd come with you anyway, and that's putting three people in danger instead of two.'

Will shook his head softly.

'I can't let you do this Blaine, I'm your teacher-'

'Please. I just...I need to get him.'

After what seemed like a lifetime to Blaine, Will nodded his head. With a single nod of his own, Blaine looked to Rachel.

'Where is he?' he asked, his tone demanding, yet laced with fear.

'The bathroom at the end of this hall, by the vending machine.' Rachel said, the tears still coming, 'Please be safe Blaine.'

He nodded, walking to the door. With a slow, deliberate action, he turned the lock, and pulled the handle, the clicking noise making everyone cling closer to each other. He shut the door behind him, a gust of wind from an open door somewhere nearby making the door slam shut.

_**BANG**_

* * *

'Oh god.' Kurt whispered, silent tears running down his face. He shifted in the position he was crouching in on the toilet, moving his feet backwards a few centimetres more, his hands pressed up against the walls of the stall.

Kurt had always imagined his death to be somewhat grandiose. He would die in a dramatic way, from a mishap on stage or a freak skydiving accident. He wanted to, as some would say, 'go out with a bang'. Maybe this was his wish about to come true.

In the scenarios he pictured, however, there would always be someone with him. As much as he'd hate to admit it, that person was usually Blaine. He could hear the soft sniffling of two people in the cubicles next to him, but they weren't his friends.

And maybe that's what hurts the most. Not getting to say goodbye to people. Not getting to say goodbye to his Dad (he let out a deep sob at that thought), or Rachel and Santana. To Blaine. Especially to Blaine.

Suddenly, he hears the creaking of a door, and footsteps coming closer. He hangs his head, tears coming faster.

_Goodbye_

'Kurt?' the person says, and oh _god, Kurt would know that voice anywhere._

He unlocks the door to find Blaine standing there, smiling tearily.

'Blaine' he hiccups, and runs to the boy, flinging his arms round the shorter boy, his sobs wracking his body.

'God, Kurt...I'm so glad you're okay.' Blaine says, grasping the fabric of Kurt's shirt as he buries his face into the space between Kurt's neck and shoulder, the place he's always figured he belonged.

As much as they want to hold on forever, two other students emerge from the stalls, and they know they need to act fast and get to safety.

'Is...is everyone okay?' Kurt asks softly, fearing the worst.

'All the Glee club are in the choir room, except...' Blaine sniffs, 'except _Tina' _

Kurt gives a quick nod, placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

'Listen, she'll be fine. Check your phone, and see if shes okay.' he suggests, and sure enough there's a text from her.

_I'm outside...please tell me everyone is okay? Love you xxxxx_

Blaine laughs, his usual bright tone broken by the presence of tears.

'She's okay.' he says, and Kurt lets out a sigh of relief.

'Alright, lets go everyone.' Kurt says, looking at the three students. He grasps Blaine's hand and, motioning for the others to follow them, walks out the door. The last person in the line, a young Cheerio, lets the door close by itself, letting out a loud bang.

_**BANG**_

* * *

'Blaine still isn't back yet.' Sam said, standing up, 'Maybe I should-'

'No Sam.' Will whispers, pushing the boy down, ' I am not putting any more of you in danger.'

Sam sits, unable to fight against the teacher, and clings on to Brittany.

WIll turns to Coach Bieste.

'I should have never let him go.'

She doesn't say anything, but places a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, someone is frantically turning the door handle. Everybody crouches lower, except Will, who moves to see who it is by looking through the glass panel on the door, at the same time keeping himself concealed.

'It's Blaine.' he says, letting out a breath of relief. Everyone seems to do the same.

Will opens the door, allowing Kurt, Blaine and the two other s tudents to run in.

'Kurt' Rachel sobs, and he and Blaine crouch down next to her, the three of them embracing, 'I'm so sorry I left you.'

'Don't be, I'm just glad you're safe.' Kurt whispers, clutching her in a tight embrace. As they break apart, Rachel smiles at Blaine.

'You brave boy.' she says, placing an affectionate hand on his arm. He smiles at her, before looking at Kurt.

'Listen Kurt' he says, 'I don't know if we're going to get out of here-'

'Don't you say that Blaine Anderson.' Kurt says, his brows furrowed, 'Don't you say goodbye to me.'

'Kurt, please, I just...just in case.' Blaine answers, 'I want you to know that I' m sorry. for everything, and that...I love you. Always have, always will. I'm not expecting anything in return, but I just needed you to know, that if I could take it all back, I would.'

Kurt is about to repyly when there are shouts from the corridor.

'All clear!'

'All clear!'

Will turns the lights on, and everyone excitedly chatters, clingiing to each other as they stand, their ordeal over.

Kurt breathes in sharply.

'I love you too.' he whispered, as everyone clambered towards WIll, joining in on his huddle, 'and I forgive you. I want to try being us again.'

Hesitantly, Kurt leans down, his lips meeting Blaine's after what seemed like eternity. Blaine is warm and soft and at once Kurt feels a sense of _home_.

And in this choir room, of broken souls and eyes not quite free of fear, Kurt was glad that their lives hadn't ended yet. That they would live on to become musiciansa and artists and politicians and teachers and wahtever they wanted, that their stories weren't over just yet. That he and Blaine hadn't said goodbye just yet.

'Come on you two,' Will smiles, and they both join the circle, their hands linking over the backs of their friends

* * *

_A/N - i haven't been on here in a while! that last episode really touched me, and so i thought i'd write this...please rate and review, i love you all :)_

_Title of story from the beautiful 'We Don't Eat' by James Vincent McMorrow_

_edit: I've gone through and corrected a few typos, hopefully that's everything sorted but please let me know if there's any more!_


End file.
